


Planning Your Future

by Anduplex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Human AU, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduplex/pseuds/Anduplex
Summary: Fearing for Logan's future and uncomfortable with the decisions he's made, his parents have a talk with him that leave Logan doubting his relationship.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship, LAMP/CALM
Kudos: 46





	Planning Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Fearing for Logan's future and uncomfortable with the decisions he's made, his parents have a talk with him that leave Logan doubting his relationship. 
> 
> Pairing: LAMP/CALM
> 
> Warnings: Angst

Logan ran through his normal morning routine. He showered, brushed his teeth, combed his straight short brown hair and dressed in his signature style of a dark blue button up shirt and black pants. He grabbed his bag and pulled it over his head to rest at his side. As he left his room he closed the door behind it before making his way downstairs. He made his way to the front door and slipped on his brown oxford shoes. Just as he touched the door knob he heard a shuffling behind him.  
"You're going out?" the older woman behind him asked. Logan turned around.  
"I told you last night that I had a date this morning. I'll be back this afternoon." he replied fixing the position of his glasses. The woman looked worried and turned around to look at an older man sitting at the dining table.  
"Logan, would you sit down for a moment? We need to have a bit of a talk?" She asked. Logan gave a small nod and followed her to the dining room. She sat next to the man while the Logan sat opposite of him. The man took the woman's hand and held it firmly.  
"Son, we need to talk to you about your plans." he stated.  
"Mother, Father, I've made it clear that I want to study two year of community college before I head off to university." Logan replied trying to relieve his worries.  
"Look we know you say that." his father replied. "We just believe you're making a mistake and ask you to reconsider."  
Logan looked back and forth between them. His mother was quietly looking at him hoping for him to agree. His father being unmoving and stern. "I've made up my mind about this. I'm positive I want to wait."  
"Honey, we know why you changed your mind about going straight to university in the first place." his mother hesitantly spoke. "You're grades have lowered before you graduated, and you've seemed so distracted lately."  
"If you are implying something, then you should just say it out right."  
"We think you should stop your relationship." His father replied dryly.  
"What?" Logan started to shake a little with anger. "When I came out to you, you both said you accepted me and were fine with my choice."  
"That was before we saw how much of an impact it would take on your future and success."  
"We're only looking out for you Logan. Please just think about this." His mother interjected. "What kind of future would you have anyway? How could you possibly make it work?"  
"I don't know." Logan looked down. "But I'm sure..."  
"You need to forget about these silly dreams. This little adventurous stage in your life needs to come to an end. Start focusing on the important things in life." his father lectured. "I've got the paper to reapply to Stanford and Harvard. I want you to finish filling them out before tomorrow. I want to start getting your stuff packed up to move soon."  
Logan stood from you table and quickly walked to the door, slamming it as he left. He was so angry, how could they just expect him to end the only thing in his life that made his feel so happy. He didn't know what to do. His parents weren't wrong, his relationship was more than abnormal. He hadn't thought about what would happen in the future, how they would make it work. And what would he do after two years of community college. He'd been so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed that he was already at the coffee shop just standing inside the doorway.  
"Logan!"  
Logan snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head to see a curly haired dirty-blond boy with glasses waving at him from a table in the corner next to the window. He was wearing a light blue sweater and beige pants. He had on the biggest smile and freckles covered his face perfectly. Logan's face changed to a smile as he walked over and took his seat.  
"Here I got your drink. Black coffee, one sugar." the boy said putting a mug down in front of him.  
"You know me too well Patton." Logan said taking a sip of the much to hot coffee. he immediately set it back down and cursed himself silently for the burns.  
"Well of course! We've only been dating for 2 years now." Patton beamed handing Logan a napkin. "Speaking of which, it's unlike you to not be here half an hour early."  
Logan wiped his mouth and set the napkin down. "My parents wanted to have a talk before I left today."  
Patton looked confused, "What about?" he asked. Before Logan could reply, a boy threw himself into the seat next lo Patton and basically leaned all the way onto his lap.  
"You will not believe the dream I had last night!" He exclaimed dramatically. This boy was wearing a red letterman jacket with gold and white accents, a white t-shirt underneath with light blue jeans and white sneakers. His wavy ginger hair falling in just the right way no matter the position. As he talked about his dream, throwing huge expressions and gestures, the previous conversation had been forgotten. Logan smiled at the two boys as they laughed.  
"You guys are drawing way to much attention to the table." A boy dressed in a purple shirt, black and purple pattern hoodie, and black skinny jeans said walking up. Black make up around his eyes covered up by his straight dark brown hair. "It's a little early to be making a fuss Roman." he said taking a seat next to Logan.  
The ginger waved his hand to dismiss the comment. "You just didn't get enough sleep, So you're grumpy Virgil."  
The group immediately started talking between themselves, laughing and joking. Occasionally someone would get up to get new drinks. Through all of this Logan sat more quiet than normal, which did not go unnoticed by the other three boys. Logan was too busy thinking about what his parents had said. He'd been thinking about how to make this all play out to everyone's liking, but fell short with every idea. He thought of bringing it up to them, but that never went well. He tried looking into a future scenario to find out how living would be, but never got past the end of his community college years. His head was starting to hurt with all there hypothetical scenarios.  
"Is that okay with you Logan?" Patton's voice broke through his thoughts and without thinking Logan nodded his head with a thoughtful hum. "Great let's go!"  
Logan's eye snapped open, watching as the other's started grabbing their stuff and walking to the exit. He grabbed his bag and followed, not really sure what he agreed to but too embarrassed to admit he wasn't listening. What was he supposed to say 'I was too busy thinking about how my future would be without you'. That was not a possibility.  
They walked for about fifteen minutes, it wasn't until they were there that Logan realized they were in front of his house. He panicked for a moment. "Wait... Why are we here?"  
"You said we could come over." Virgil put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
Logan noticed that both cars were still in the drive way. His parents must have the day off today. "We should go somewhere else." He turned quick to leave.  
"Logan-"  
"Logan." Everyone stopped and turned to see Logan's father standing in the doorway. "Come here." Logan was momentarily frozen, but he regained himself and walked halfway across the yard. He stopped there and looked up at his father. "I thought I'd made it very clear what I expected of you."  
"Father, please don't-"  
"You're future is more important than this silly game you've been playing. You need to let it go now before you get even more involved." Logan's father was starting to raise his voice.  
The other's took notice and stepped forward a little. "Sir, we're sorry to interrupt but I'm sure whatever you're talking about doesn't need to be yelling. I'm sure you can just calmly-" Patton tried being mature and spoke soothingly, but the older man wasn't listening.  
"Look I think it's best if you all leave and not speak to Logan anymore." He snapped. Everyone was taken aback by this sudden demand. "He'll be heading off to a proper school and he doesn't need anymore distractions."  
"Logan what does he mean? I thought we were going to school together." Patton asked, putting his hand on his shoulder. Logan was shaking. He was ashamed and angry and so full of sadness.  
Logan's mother came out behind his father. "Come on honey, you need to fill out those applications and get your room packed up." She said holding out her hand to him with a half-hearted smile. Logan flinched and looked back at the other three before taking a step towards his parents.  
"Logan wait!" Roman grabbed his hand and held onto it tight.  
"I'm breaking up with you."  
"What?" Virgil was now almost as close as Patton and Roman. But Logan never turned back around. "You can't be serious."  
"We don't have a future together, I am leaving." he said. Roman let go and Logan paused for a moment longer. "Bye." He said as he walked past his father and was lead inside by his mother.  
He didn't say anything as he took the applications off the table and walked upstairs, locking the door to his room. He made his way to the window and watched as Patton sobbed and cried. Virgil was crying silent tears, his eyes still huge with shock. And Roman was leading them both away from Logan's house. Even though he couldn't see Roman's face, he knew that Roman was also crying.  
Logan turned away and sat at his desk, laying his head down. Silent tears fell, as Logan pushed everything off his desk. What was once an organized and clean room, soon became a wreck. Papers were everywhere. His close were off the hangers and thrown on the floor and his bed had been flipped over. He stared at his destroyed room, the torn and crumpled papers, the ribbons discarded on the floor, and amoungst it all he saw the applications left abandoned in front of his door when he entered. He clenched his fists and scowled, grabbing the papers by both ends to start tearing. He stopped, letting the papers fall to his side as he stared down at a paper he had ripped in half earlier. he picked up the pieces and held them together. He knew exactly what it was.  
When they had first started going out, Logan made a schedule for their first date. Of course nothing went as planned. Of course it all turned out better somehow. He realized then that he didn't need a plan for everything, that they made him happier than any plan he'd ever had, they were everything he wanted and the only thing he needed. He grabbed his phone from his bag, seventeen missed called and fifty three messages.  
Looking around he noticed unfolded boxes near the door, one of his suitcases sticking out of the closet, almost taunting him. But that's all he needs right, that was his answer. What would he be throwing away. The only home he's ever had? His chance at going to an amazing university? His possible future? And what would he gain. The three men he fell in love with...?  
\- - -  
Patton's eyes were red and painful. He'd spent the night at Roman's with Virgil, even having his two boyfriends around, he still cried himself to sleep. It was no surprise, He was always the most loving and trusting, now he was hurting so much more than he ever had.  
Virgil on the other hand hadn't spoken hardly at all since the event. It took a while for him to process. But after a long night of panic attacks, he seemed to finally accept it. After he'd finally come to terms with it, he did his best to come up with plans to avoid this heartbreak again.  
Roman on the other hand took the night to comfort his boyfriend and come up with a plan to get Logan back. Of course he wasn't going to let this go, he was a romantic. He knew that Logan still had feelings for them. He knew that there had to be a way to get him back. Or at least get answers. That lead them to this point, walking down the sidewalk to Logan's house, while slow, still making progress.  
"Roman there's no way his parents will let us talk to him." Patton pleaded trying not to let the tears start again.  
"We can't just give up Patton, this obviously isn't Logan's choice." Roman took Patton's hand and gave it a kiss to comfort him. "At the very least we need some answers... I need some answers." he said the last part quietly, looking down at his feet. The group fell silent.  
It was quickly broken by a women crying. "Please think about this!" Turning the corner, they saw Logan carrying a box out to a small packed moving truck. Logan's mother followed after him, grabbing his arm which Logan shrugged off. "Don't just leave like this, think about your future. Where are you even going to go?"  
Logan turned and walked back to the front door, walking around his father to grab his set of suitcases. "For now I'll be staying with Janus until I can get my own apartment." he said, walking around her and placing his suitcase in the passenger seat.  
"You can't just leave like this, you have responsibilities to yourself and your future." his father came up behind his mother. Logan closed the door and turned around.  
"Whatever I choose to do in my future will be my choice. And I choose to be free." he walked to the back of the truck and closed the hatch. "I choose to be with the men I love."  
With that his father took his mother by the hand and lead her back inside, closing the door. Logan stared at the closed door for a moment longer before exhaling and dropping his straightened stance. He heard steps coming toward him slowly causing him to look up.  
"Logan..." Patton was there, standing right in front of him.  
"Patton." Logan took a step forward. "Did you see-"  
"We did." Roman responded before Logan finished. He was embarrassed to say the least.  
"I- I can explain-" Before he could continue, both Patton and Roman rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug. They stopped and looked back to Virgil, standing frozen only a few feet away.  
"What? You think I'm just going to forgive you? To cave and let you in so you can hurt me again?" He asked, he seemed less angry and more panicked than anything. Logan stepped forward wrapping his arms around Virgil and apologizing. Virgil couldn't take it, he cried his make-up running down his cheeks. "Don't do this again please!" Roman and Patton joined them, the four stay there holding each other.  
"Never again."


End file.
